


Crossing Borders

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Consensual Kink, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Porn, Season/Series 02, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara underestimates just how far they can go together, and just who Kahlan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Borders

  
Cara watched Kahlan pace until she could almost see the knots of tension in the Mother Confessor’s shoulders. She rotated them in an attempt at relaxation as she walked, white sleeves rustling and raven hair rippling down as she did so. The Mord’Sith temple surrounded her with high stone walls and nothing but the two women within, but Cara had no complaints about the view.

“Why can’t we go meet Richard, instead of waiting for him here?” Kahlan asked for the third time.

“This place is abandoned,” Cara told her yet again, rolling her hips to settle her weight on the opposite foot. Her hands loosely clenched at her sides as she tried to keep her eyes from showing how weary she was of Kahlan’s agitation. In a way, she wished that their side mission had taken more time than they had told Richard. “It is much safer than the road.”

“I can’t feel...comfortable here,” Kahlan admitted, turning her path of pacing closer to Cara. Her eyes darted up to meet the other woman’s, as if just realizing what she’d said. “But for you, it can’t—surely a little danger on the road would be worth being free of this place.”

Cara shouldn’t have been surprised. She wasn’t, not really. Holding Kahlan’s gaze, she curled her tongue behind her teeth as she gathered words. “I never entirely rejected this place.” She raised an eyebrow on seeing Kahlan pause.

“So you would return, if your sisters were there to embrace you?”

Cara sighed, stepping slowly forward as she rolled her eyes skyward. “I am a Mord’Sith. That is beyond allegiances, beyond feelings.” The last word came out, twisted, for Kahlan’s benefit. There was so much that the Mother Confessor understood, and so much she seemed to be afraid to understand—Cara kept it simple. “There are many parts of this place that I do not regret.”

Kahlan’s eyes, though clear of the dark Confessor magic at the moment, seemed to penetrate through Cara’s expression of exasperation and explanation. With a puff of air like a sigh, she turned to begin pacing, but then spun around with enough force that her hair tumbled about where her corseted breasts peeped out of her white gown. “Show me.”

Now this, Cara could have had no way of expecting. “What?”

The taller woman looked straight down into Cara’s eyes with interest. “What don’t you regret about this place?”

A quick smile crossed Cara’s face before she could find words. “Curiosity, Kahlan?” she asked, half mocking.

“It’s you,” Kahlan answered, her tone easy in a way that made Cara want to be suspicious. “Is there a reason I should not be curious?”

Cara could have listed many, but she’d made a habit not to remind Kahlan just how much it could not be true friendly affection that kept them close—Kahlan _wanted_ to be in denial of her mere tolerance, though, and that was endearment enough for Cara. Right now, there was a push in her mind, a reminder of all her past and of all the places she could take Kahlan. The chains, the floor with grooves to keep blood and sweat from pooling, the lack of a private room to recover in...

“If you wish,” Cara said, with a purse of her lips and a lift of one eyebrow. Her eyes stayed on Kahlan, glancing over her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance to the center and lower rooms of the temple. To her credit, Kahlan answered with a straight stare as she followed.

Cara’s heart beat in time to her booted steps down the first spiral stair, heavy in her ears as neither of them spoke. This wasn’t her home anymore, and somehow that affected her more. The thrill of everything exquisite in her life came back colored by a hint of fear, something she’d learned to add when she’d realized how extremes could go too far. Hands loose at her side, though, she pushed aside the fear of what she could have been. Walking through the doorway at the bottom, she had to inhale sharply, a memory hitting her so hard that she could almost smell the iron-sweat-blood floating in the air.

Kahlan’s breath hissed through her teeth behind Cara. The Mord’Sith didn’t look back or bother telling Kahlan the reason for everything in this room. The still-swinging chains from the ceiling, an agiel lying forgotten in a corner, and all of it spoke clearly of a training room. Somewhere deep in Cara’s blood, something boiled with familiarity and an almost-desire. It made her swallow hard.

But she moved out through a corridor, Kahlan close on her heels, and against Cara’s will her blood started pumping faster. The path was long before they came out in the grand chamber, and Cara couldn’t tell if it was because of memories alone or because Kahlan was witness, but the anticipation was not ordinary. It was not the emotional fortitude she’d expect of herself; it was shameful not to be fully calm.

Even so, she had to catch a breath before turning to Kahlan. The Mother Confessor looked around the room at the gear hanging from every wall, the chaise lying out of the way by the wall, and the almost audible purr in the air. Cara knew every bit of red and black leather, every buckle, every cord. Kahlan saw the leathers of the Mord’Sith, but Cara saw everything else. She shouldn’t have brought them here.

“This is where you dressed?” Kahlan asked.

Cara didn’t look at her, drawn uncontrollably to her old tools and playthings. A shiver ran down her spine as she reached out to touch her once-favorite harness, and the hint of a smirk found her lips as she wondered if Kahlan would even realize its purpose without the phallus insert. Her loins began to ache with pleasing memories.

“Cara?”

Realizing her company once again, Cara swallowed, though her focus didn’t shift as her eyes darted to Kahlan’s. She tried not to let her gaze drop past Kahlan’s eyes, to those tempting curves. “Few understand,” she said, persevering through the first unexpectedly husky syllable, “how the life of a Mord’Sith goes. Pain is valuable, but on its own it serves no purpose. For some, the purpose was to break, for expediency or information.” Despite her self-control, Cara could feel her fingers still lovingly caressing the leather harness on the wall. “This room was for the rest.”

The rush of blood in her body didn’t calm down when Kahlan stepped forward, close enough that Cara could smell the softness of her skin. She had an intense look on her face—wary, but not enough to make Cara withdraw. And Cara’s body was demanding too much. She cursed herself, knowing she should not have come here, not when she could have guessed how her mind would slip into fantasies and dreams.

“I know pain,” Kahlan said softly, glancing at all the instruments on the walls of the chamber. “It can be exhilarating.”

Cara flinched at the quick arousal in herself, tightening her gaze on Kahlan as she slowly crossed her arms. “You’re saying that you enjoy pain as pleasure?” she purred, no seriousness in her tone.

Kahlan turned with almost a deep look. “Do you often imagine what I enjoy, Cara?”

The question was so close to innocent that Cara could only stare. Her arms tightened across her chest, until she could feel her heartbeat pounding at her breasts from within the leather. “I don’t imagine it would be as interesting to me as to you,” she commented, after a pause that they could both feel.

Kahlan’s gaze narrowed, not an action that soothed the unnecessary burning throughout Cara’s body. But as she turned away, a part of Cara’s mind screamed to pull her close, kiss her while there was this strange tension in the air. She knew it was just the result of memories and desires that could not be met, but the words fell awkwardly from her lips before she could stop them. “You yourself would be far more interesting if you indulged in your imagination more, Kahlan.”

Now it was Kahlan’s turn to raise her eyebrows.

Cara pressed on, knowing she should clamp down on the desire to just take Kahlan’s lips right there, kiss her until they were both swollen and breathless—but it couldn’t happen that way, surely. She stuck stubbornly to words, unsteady as they were. “Your control drives you. Everything is tight...organized...thrust down into shadows,” she finished on a whisper, swaying closer to the Mother Confessor. “You want what you can’t have, and the control is what you use to soothe the ache, because at least it is yours. You refuse to take all that you could have.”

“I use my power wisely,” Kahlan responded with the shine of resistance in her eyes.

“So do the Mord’Sith,” Cara said, sliding into the space between them until she could almost feel Kahlan’s heat. In her imagination it was rising like hers, as the rest of the world seemed to slip away. “I know enough to know that it would be wise here to...indulge.”

“Cara–” Kahlan started to protest in a whisper.

Raising a finger to Kahlan’s lips to stop the protest, Cara pressed as she tried to swallow away her own heady feeling. “It is easy to fear pain because it is a lack of control,” Cara said, eyes holding Kahlan’s so tight that she didn’t think she could blink. “And when control is part of the lack of it, the paradox is a pleasure great enough to drive one mad.”

Cara could hardly believe it when she saw the shiver run through Kahlan, the quick closing of her eyes to gather herself. “Cara...” she whispered, as if it was the only word she knew.

The Mord’Sith’s hand reached behind, almost without her thought, to grab the harness. “Let me drive you mad with control, Kahlan, while we have time.”

“This— _this_ is madness,” Kahlan tried to say looking straight into Cara’s eyes.

Cara could hardly see for the throbbing need, for the hot fluids wetting her leathers at the imagination of what the next step could be—if Kahlan gave in. Her breath caught in her lungs as her hand found the leather phallus. With a move that would either make or break them, Cara brushed the toy against Kahlan’s hand where it lay at her side.

“I will show you what madness is,” Cara promised, wrapping Kahlan’s fingers around the piece as she gripped tightly to the harness with her other hand, knuckles white with the impatience of unsurety.

Kahlan held—and let out a great heaving breath, the tops of her breasts flushed. “Then now, Cara,” she said, hesitant and desperate both. “Before we realize—”

Cara ran her finger around Kahlan’s lips, the soft sensation enough, it seemed, to stop both their thoughts. “Get out of those clothes, unless you want me to cut them from you,” she murmured.

Without pause, Kahlan’s fingers rose to the lacing of her corset; she refused to follow the path that Cara’s skepticism had laid. Cara needed her so badly, she didn’t bother to ask why, or wonder how Kahlan could be so ready. She didn’t bother to wonder if maybe she’d been denying signs just as much as the Mother Confessor so clearly did.

A full Mord’Sith outfit needed help to get out of, so Cara much preferred her adjusted gear. She could slip free of it on her own, let the air brush over her sensitized skin, make her nipples tense and her pussy contract with desire. She didn’t look at Kahlan before she could stand fully naked before her, the harness with its matching phallus secure in her hand.

Kahlan glanced up, eyes almost cautious beneath her lashes, but Cara knew how this worked now. It was her world, and beyond the border of fantasies Kahlan was in it. Cara stepped in, gazes meeting as she pulled Kahlan by the corset that was all that covered her now, bringing them both towards the velvet chaise.

If Kahlan had had any doubts before, Cara didn’t hide anything now. The blood in her veins was born of domination as much as loyalty, of power as much as stubbornness. She could feel it running through Kahlan’s, but before the Confessor learned how it felt to receive, she couldn’t give it back.

Cara pushed her back against the plush cushions, brushing her fingertips up Kahlan’s long neck as she leaned over her, watching the elaborate anticipation paint those intricate features into the intoxicating beauty of chaos.

“You’ve dreamed of this,” Kahlan murmured then, not quite a question, as she lay where Cara had placed her with bare legs spread.

“So have you,” Cara answered swiftly, not caring whether it was true or not as she buckled the harness around her hips, feeling the firm pressure of the base of the phallus against her sex. Her eyes fluttered back in her head at the feeling-memory, too long stolen from her.

Kahlan just stared, as if lost in a dream. In a way, they both were. Cara’s hand trembled as she knelt on one knee at the chaise, bent over Kahlan, and slowly spread her thighs. The feel of Kahlan’s flesh was more than any dream could offer, and yet Cara wanted to take her fast, before it all ended and she awoke in a mess. She bit down on her tongue until she could taste blood to remind her to keep it slow.

Cara’s fingers spread Kahlan open, and she wasn’t surprise to feel Kahlan shiver as Cara found her almost dripping with her own desire. She wanted to slip down, bury her face in those thighs, leave bite marks and worship Kahlan with her tongue until she screamed—but that wasn’t first.

Staring straight into Kahlan’s eyes, seeing the forbidden want bright in them, Cara didn’t hesitate as she pressed the phallus against Kahlan’s waiting pussy. The burn of power was going to eat Cara up from the inside, but she didn’t close her eyes as she pressed in, pushing into Kahlan as she knelt between her thighs.

Kahlan’s eyes widened, a choking breath being all Cara needed to know that it moved her. She could almost feel the slickness, the ease, the way Kahlan almost pulled Cara all the way in, until the leather buckles ground against her thighs. Cara’s hands held those thighs spread wide, fitting the phallus in deep until Kahlan moaned, and Cara’s clit begged for a quick release.

She found a rhythm almost by instinct, plunging into Kahlan, imagining the hot feel inside as she took her on the chaise, splayed out like a being of true perfection. Kahlan gasped, arched, and the friction of the harness against Cara’s clit made her bite down hard again until it hurt, and she grit her teeth as she thrust faster.

Kahlan’s hand sought Cara’s where it held her up over Kahlan, breasts swinging, but Cara growled and batted the hand away with a look. The way Kahlan melted back, not questioning, made Cara lose focus for just a moment and brought a hitch to her thrusts. Kahlan’s fluids mingled with the sweat on her skin, the flush rising, and Cara had to grip harder to keep from slipping down and crashing into her—hard enough that there might be bruises left in the end.

But Kahlan had shut her eyes, each breath a moan, hips bucking against Cara. She thrashed her head to the side as Cara paused, phallus plunged fully in. “More,” she whispered.

“Do you admit I was right?” Cara teased darkly. But she looked at the woman before her and wondered, with the overwhelming desire threatening to break her before Kahlan, which one of them was truly more vulnerable here.

With an impulsive movement instead of an answer, Kahlan sat up, dislodging Cara to fall backwards to the floor. Stunned, Cara didn’t know what to do when Kahlan straddled her, eyes sharp with sudden need, knees holding her up from crushing against Cara’s bare skin. “You can’t move,” Kahlan whispered urgently, as she thrust herself down onto the phallus, taking it with her own deep thrusts as Cara lay and watched Kahlan drive herself towards release. No part of their bodies touched as Kahlan came with a shiver that seemed to shake the very air and sent Cara’s ears ringing with the power of the magic.

“This is what you wanted, Cara,” Kahlan said, looking down into Cara’s eyes, the blissful madness of pleasure almost glowing in her eyes. “Was it like this in your imagination?”

“I could have taken you,” Cara said, trying not to reach desperately for Kahlan as she almost groaned with the throbbing still unsatisfied in her.

“I can imagine,” Kahlan answered, and there was something intangible in her voice that made Cara want to beg. “But you made it easy, Cara,” she said under her breath, fingers only barely hesitant as they reached out, brushing along Cara’s stomach and making her muscles tense. “I imagined it harder.”

The confession would have made Cara blink in astonishment—only she wanted to hate how much she needed Kahlan right then. She tried to push herself up, grind against her until she burst, but Kahlan’s hand gripped her arm.

“I can make it harder,” she whispered.

“What do you mean,” Cara answered back, voice low. There was no fear in Kahlan, but instead a holding back of something potent enough to destroy.

“I can’t give you pain,” Kahlan said, still straddling the Mord’Sith, still breathing hard with her own release. Then Cara felt Kahlan’s fingers on the harness, slipping buckles loose. “But I can give you no control.”

“What has come over you?” Cara murmured, unable to think.

Kahlan refused to answer as she pulled the harness from Cara. “Do you want to stop me?”

When Cara said nothing, Kahlan slipped her arm around her and pulled her up to a seated position, gripping her close until Cara’s breasts pressed against Kahlan’s corset.

“Lean over the chaise, now,” Kahlan whispered in Cara’s ear, an order that almost toyed with a tone of request.

Cara’s body was crying out for pleasure, and in that moment, she wanted it the way Kahlan would give. Heart beating too fast, she turned her back on the Mother Confessor, got on her knees before the sofa. She heard the click of harness behind her, and then Kahlan’s hand softly stroking her ass.

“Creator help me, Cara, I do not know why I want you,” Kahlan whispered, before sliding the phallus deep into Cara.

Cara groaned at the sudden entrance, hands clenching into fists at the intense sensation. Kahlan’s hips slapped against hers, harness driving the toy in, as if she’d been one of Cara’s former sisters. Cara tried to move her hips back, ask for more, but Kahlan didn’t take her time—her thrusts were rough and quick, commanding as she controlled Cara, hand tight on Cara’s hip to hold her still.

She couldn’t breathe with the feel of it—she was lost. Her body was Kahlan’s to take, and the Mother Confessor took it, and in a too sharp sensation Cara broke around her and let loose a keening cry. Only then, as Cara arched back with her pussy spasming around the phallus, did Kahlan lean in. She almost cradled Cara’s body in her arms as Cara tried to catch her breath, the release more than she had ever brought to herself.

“Cara–” Kahlan whispered.

“Don’t say it,” Cara murmured, throat full of bliss.

“I know what your regrets are,” the Mother Confessor said anyway, her fingers softly brushing Cara’s shoulder.

An aftershock rocked Cara, still naked in Kahlan’s arms. “You can’t possibly imagine,” she whispered achingly.

There was a pause. Then a murmured, “Perhaps.” Carefully, Kahlan withdrew, slipped out of the harness as Cara turned. She glanced up at her, and Cara didn’t know what to do other than hold the gaze.

“Now we should take back control,” Kahlan finally said.

And as Cara cleansed herself, put everything back to order, she watched as Kahlan slowly laced herself into the white gown. Breathing even, fingers steady. Somehow Cara couldn’t sense that anything had changed in the Confessor, despite—everything. A quiver of appreciation ran through her, and she knew that she should never again doubt the depth of Kahlan’s complexities.


End file.
